A Carnal Sacrifice
by WaddleBuff
Summary: That night at Hakone Mountain, as Rory pleaded for Itami's touch, what if things had gone a little differently? What if, contrary to his orders, the minister of defense kept his soldiers fighting? What if the phone hadn't rung? What if Itami, uncaring of the consequences, reciprocated the priestess' advances? [PWP, smut]
1. Flesh and Blood

Itami quivered below the demigoddess, breath rushing past his lips in nervous bursts. At this point of time, laying subject to Rory's advances as she gleefully and torturously closed the distance between their lips, he knew he was at a crossroads.

In this moment, as his hands hovered over the girl's rear, Itami's conscience churned with the two decisions: give in, or don't. Her face got closer, his vision almost completely obscured by her scarlet eyes. A thought struck him, realizing what she had said earlier, attributing her sudden arousal to men fighting nearby.

The notion was almost enough to stop him. He needed to alert the others, wake them up to inform them of the imminent threat. His mind flashed back to the last time he saw Rory in this heated state when she writhed and sensuously moaned as blood was spilled. Indeed, this was an admonition for a violent outcome. He had to wake up the others immediately, prepare for whatever was out there. As a soldier, it was his duty, his responsibility.

The realization was almost enough to stop him.

Almost. Then, her lips closed over his.

In the span of a second his caution, his sense of duty, his responsibility immediately turned to dust. Rory let out a moan through her nose as she pushed onto him, the fullness of her soft lips enrapturing the poor soldier without mercy.

The moment he kissed her back, Itami knew which road he had taken. To hell with the consequences.

His hands firmly clamped down on Rory's soft ass, gaining another groan. Their lips shifted, sparking the need for more carnal sensation. Itami softly lowered himself on his back, closing his eyes as Rory swirled on his mouth. He felt his arousal grow stronger, galvanized by the girl's luscious scent. All he wanted at this point was her. He had tumbled down the slippery slope of her seduction, and now the only thing to do was to follow through.

Itami let out a harsh moan as warm skin teasingly brushed against his hardness. Somehow her lithe hand had slipped furtively under his yukata, successfully subduing its erect target. His lips separated from its embrace as Rory squeezed tighter, running along the hardening length with intent, gleeful at his lack of underwear. He opened his eyes, catching hers. Her lips curled themselves mischievously, the hand in between them mirroring the purpose churning in her scarlet. The soldier groaned again, feeling Rory chuckle atop him, her hot breaths brushing against his face.

This girl was going to kill him.

"So, Itami," Rory whispered, every word that rolled off of her tongue uttered with a tone of seduction. "am I _really_ a child?"


	2. Sacrifice

Itami beheld her as she giggled atop him, the ebony of her hair framing the smooth ivory of her cheeks. No, she wasn't a child. He didn't know what exactly to call her, but he wanted her. All of her.

In response to her question, he closed the distance between their lips once more, his kisses almost desperate. He savored the taste of her, the alcohol mingling with her natural flavor. She responded in kind, soft sighs mingling with his guttural groans, her fingers still grasping and smoothing over his erection.

A particular aroused throb was almost too much for him, suddenly galvanizing his muscles to action. In a deft push, Itami flipped them over, still managing to maintain their heated liplock. Rory let out a surprised squeal before the exclamation morphed into another sultry sigh. Her hand's contact with the soldier broke, and she felt him guide her arms above her, pinning them by the wrists with a strong grip.

Itami teased his tongue along the gates of her teeth, smoothing over her lips. She allowed it in, meeting the hot intruder with her own appendage. Their heads shifted as the kiss' intimacy elevated, mouths opening wider for more contact. Rory's soft moans continued to escalate, Itami's tongue caressing hers with its heat. It continued to dominate her mouth, brushing against the inside of her cheeks, tangling itself around her comparatively small pink appendage.

Their heads continued shifting, lips sparking against each other. As the greedy heat of their liplock turned almost ravenous, saliva began to leak down the girl's cheeks. Their loud breathing almost overcame their mouths' moist resonances, groans intermingled in between.

Itami's hips suddenly surged forward, pushing his exposed length against Rory's soft thighs. His mouth pulled back a bit, tongue still engorged with hers as he gasped at the sensation. He pushed himself against her again, giddy with this girl's luscious flawlessness. Their tongues uncoiled, lips separating. Their mouths still bridged with a clear string before it broke off, replaced by heated breaths.

Rory writhed beneath him, her black hair fanned out beneath her head. Her yukata was almost undone as her inner thighs rubbed and shifted. Her eyes looked at him in a plead; she needed him.

However, the soldier was not ready to yield just yet.

He descended upon her again, giving her a sloppy kiss. The curt exchange ended as he rose above her, letting go of her wrists. He kept his eyes on her as her petite chest rose and fell, lips empty. Quickly he unbound his yukata, shedding the garment aside as he bared himself to her. He felt her gaze, lecherous and needy, run along his naked front, scathing against his chiseled abs before widening at his erect length.

He was going to please her, he was going to ensure that this tension would be shattered.

The otaku descended upon her again, his heart hammering in his chest. Control was hard to maintain as he started kissing her neck, inhaling her succulent aroma. He was tempted to sweep her garment aside and shove himself within her, giving her what both of them needed.

But there was one thing Itami believed in, a mindset he had adopted since his first doujinshi: the appreciation of beauty.

The brushes of his soft lips against her oversensitive skin drove the priestess mad, the volume of her moans escalating to dangerous heights.

"Itami…stop teasing and just make love to me…" she gasped, the soldier's touch suddenly brushing against her slick folds.

Itami chuckled as he sucked on her collarbone, giving it a bite. She yelped.

He softly detached from her soft skin, his red bitemark already fading. He smiled at the sight of the girl below him, her eyes quivering with a desperate sheen, a blush painted on her cheeks. It took all he had in him not to ravish her lips with his again.

"Don't be so loud. We wouldn't want the others to wake up and ruin our fun, would we?"

Rory attempted a pout, letting out a groan instead as Itami's finger brushed against the hood of her clit.

Effectively silenced, the soldier continued his work. Crawling a little lower, he grasped her light purple yukata, eager to bare herself to his touch. Within moments and some cooperation, Itami disrobed her, casting the garment aside with his.

Itami's pulse turned rapid as he beheld the creature below him. Moonlight from behind him illuminated all of the priestess' curves as she writhed beneath him. It was his turn to scan bare skin with a lecherous intent, taking in her pert pink peaks, the tightness of her stomach, the smoothness of her alabaster skin. As his eyes violated her, he caught her hand deftly moving southward. Rory shut her eyes tight, gasping.

The movement of her fingers hypnotized him, the way that they curled and caressed herself, moving in and out of her tight slit. Within moments, she came, her body undulating with the torrent of pleasure.

Rory lay panting, eyes finding Itami's again, her fingers idly curling within her smoothness.

"…please, Itami," she whispered, begging. "There's so much killing…so much death…appease- _ooaugh…_ me..."

The soldier used the rest of his self control to resist, moving in to finally show how beautiful he thought she was. He started where he left off, mouth suckling on the skin below her neck. Her hands found his hair, gripping tightly as he continued. His hands moved along Rory's sides, reveling in how smooth she felt. Impatient, Itami positioned himself over her soft buds, large hands giving them a preliminary squeeze. His ears swirled with the priestess' soft pleads and groans. He felt her thigh brush against the head of his arousal nearly succeeded in breaking his resolve, an echoing grunt growling from his throat.

However his enjoyment of her skin prevailed. His mouth captured one of her hard teats, sucking on its sweetness savorously. The other bud drew sparks from his swirling thumb, driving Rory utterly insane.

He felt her convulse below him again, hearing another silent gasp coupled with the hot squirting of her peak. Itami wondered just how much fighting was occurring outside, but he hoped it would continue.

Biting down on her nipple, he experimented with the priestess' immunity to physical harm. Rory almost yelped, squeaking as he gnashed his teeth into the pearly skin. Separating from her, Itami beheld his work. The gashes of his teeth immediately faded before his eyes, returning her skin to its pearly complexion. A malicious grin curled on his lips.

He wanted to linger, to suckle and bite at her perfect lolita breasts until she grew numb. But he knew he had to continue for both of their sakes.

Nose kissing her skin with his lips, Itami continued southward. The fact that the girl's waist was small enough for his thumbs to touch the sides of his cheeks excited him. His lips crackled with the sweet taste of every inch of her. The firm flatness of her abdomen goaded him, bringing out his tongue as he traversed the area around her navel. He felt her legs below his arms, still frantic and writhing with her. Every twist of her body echoed in the muscles of her stomach, further stirring Itami's libido.

He lingered along her navel, the petiteness of her belly button driving him nuts. But the lingering stopped as he looked up at her, tears almost in her eyes at how desperate she needed him inside of her. He was almost there.

Deciding to give her one last tease, he pressed his scruffy chin against her skin. Starting from the drip of her stomach, he traversed downwards. The contrasting roughness of his stubble sent pinpricks of sensation through Rory's needy body.

His chin reached the top of Rory's wet heat. Itami's breaths came out in pants as she attempted to squeeze his head between her thighs. Knowing her strength, he knew she very well could kill him right now.

Wary, yet still daring, Itami continued, brushing his chin against her clit. Rory threw her head back, her back arching as she clamped down on one of her fingers with her teeth. The solider's chin turned sticky and wet within seconds. He knew if he continued, that stickiness would splash all over his neck.

So he finally stopped with his teasing, his hands grasping the smoothness of her thighs. Giving them a squeeze, he smoothed them down even further, grasping her tight ass. Simultaneously, Itami's tongue ran along the length of Rory's puffy folds. She let loose a shuddering whimper as he repeated the action. He earned a squeal when his tongue finally slipped inside her.

Itami grunted blissfully, her flavor coiling around his mind. His lips stimulated her lower lips as his tongue savored and curled inside of her pinkness. Itami gripped hard onto Rory's cheeks, fingers digging deep into that succulent flesh. Her essence ran over his mouth and down his chin, its aroma assaulting his nose. He lost himself within that girl, tongue stimulating her deepest parts in ways Rory hadn't felt in literal ages.

At last, Rory couldn't withhold herself.

Her thighs clamped tighter than ever around his head as every nerve in her body deadened, set on fire. Her toes curled from the sensory overload wracking her frame. Hot essence burst forth on to Itami's face. He greedily opened his mouth, lapping up everything the girl had to offer, uncaring for the endangerment of his life.

Rory's powerful release lasted twice the time he expected, and he briefly wondered if it would ever end. Slowly but steadily the priestess began her descent, her breaths deep as she recovered. Itami finally separated from her, strings of her arousal temporarily latching to his face.

He crawled over her, surveying the sweaty, hot terrain that softly heaved below. His eyes widened at the sight of the indents in the floor Rory had gripped with her fingers. At this point, Itami's heart threatened to burst. The lust that burned in his loins clouded his mind and his vision.

As soon as he reached Rory's face, the look exchanged was electric. Signals of desire, of need, and of want were exchanged. The priestess' hands interlocked behind his neck, her breaths still heavy. Itami guided his left hand down her side, slipping it behind her as it grasped her lower back.

For a moment, it seemed as if their pulses had synced. Fast, heated, needy. Their breaths wisped and tangled into one another between them. Then, their mouths joined in a passionate embrace, and one moment later, Itami guided himself inside of her.

All at once, Itami's world turned hazier than ever. His length pushed itself into Rory's heat slowly, struggling to squeeze into the utter tightness. He hadn't done this in such a long time, the way her soft flesh continuously threatened to bring him to climax proof of this.

Their kiss ended almost as soon as it began, Rory's head threw itself back again as her hips rolled into him. Finally Itami was completely sheathed. He tried gaining his breath, attempting to accustom himself to the priestess' heat, but it was useless.

His chest heaved as he pulled back his hips before pushing into her. Slowly the sticky lubricant of her inner walls aided his progress, but even so the friction threatened to bring it all to an end. The mixture of adrenaline and physical exertion harkened back to the PT sessions he endured during his academy days.

Itami surged onward, pushing in and out of the girl's tight velvet. His eyes beheld her as her hips surged with him, her eyes shut at the electric sensation. She struggled to bear the pressure, her body brimming.

"You're so…thick," she moaned softly.

Her words guided his hips onwards with encouragement.

Itami panted. He couldn't handle the pleasure much longer as he went faster. The way Rory's inner walls squeezed and sucked him in with every thrust wasn't fair. And the way she writhed and pushed her whole body up against his was almost cheating. He could smell her as she sweat. Smell the aroma that almost acted as an aphrodisiac. He acted as if it were, panting heavier with every single roll of his hips.

She came, convulsing in his grasp, her muscles tightening around him. Itami held on for dear life as she continued to shudder, waves of heat shooting through her nerves. She rode it out, savoring it until she felt Itami continue. Rory almost screamed out his name as her hands dropped to the sides of her head, desperate to grab something that wouldn't be crushed.

Again and again she sucked him into her heat. Every entry more pleasurable than the last. The very notion that he was doing this with her kept his flame burning hot. He lowered himself down on her, wanting to capture her groans with his lips. The moment his lips touched hers, another climax tore through her body. Yet again, his erection throbbed, threatening to release. It was his turn to bore the pressure, and he pushed on.

Frustrated, Itami grabbed arms, pinning them above her head again. Overcoming their height difference by arching his back, the soldier proceeded to lick the sweat off of her skin. Her flavor prominent on his tongue, he sucked and nibbled, merely sprinkling in more for her senses to overload. He shifted his head eastward, the vibrations of her body rocking beneath him echoing into his lips. Separating from her skin he caught his breath, gazing upon her delicate arms.

Itami proceeded to run his tongue along her right arm, tongue catching the beads of her sweat. The priestess began tightening again as he bit her deceptively fragile skin, suckling on it like a succulent fruit.

The unexpected struck as he reveled in the demigoddess' sweaty skin. His eyes widening and his breath snatched from his throat, Itami pulled back, getting on his knees. Still connected to Rory's cleft, he extracted himself from her.

"Itami…don't," Rory pleaded between moans, her words falling upon deaf ears.

The soldier lifted her, the grip on her ass tight. Then, thrusting forward, Itami ran the length of his arousal over hers. Rory's protests cut short with a squeal as she came, finally bringing the soldier down with her.

All at once Itami felt the pressure at his base discharge through his member. He held his ground, gripping tightly into Rory's flesh. Thick ropes of cum burst from his hardness, latching onto the priestess' bare skin. Itami slowly gyrated his hips as he hissed at the release. Shot after shot of sticky white began to pool. Rivulets of white traversed her tight stomach, the soldier's supply seemingly endless. Then, his thrusts eased and slowed, breath returning to his lungs. Itami's shuddering groans finally came to a stop as he sighed contentedly, the last spurt of his semen deigning to lazily drip from his head to Rory's navel.

He released her before dropping onto the floor. His chest heaved as he leaned back on his arms cross-legged, looking at his handiwork: the priestess lay panting, overcome by his release. His semen pooled in hot puddles of goop from her neck all the way down to her navel, his seed beginning to drizzle down her sides. To his shock, Itami saw that in her flailing, Rory had torn holes into the floor to grip into, alongside various tears that were obviously from her clawing fingers. He sighed as his mind cleared, wondering how he was going to explain this to their comrades when they awoke.

Then, with a flourish, Rory sat up as well, her eyes still hazy. She burrowed her brow in a pout, cheeks still occupied by her aroused blush. Itami gulped at the sight as she crawled over to him, globs of his cum dripping onto the floor from her childlike frame, frustrated breaths leaving her lips, her moistness dripping its clear juices freely.

Before he could react she had mounted him, pinning him down with legs on either side.

"Jeez…you came so early," she said disdainfully, scooping a dollop of Itami's dripping stickiness onto her finger. "and you didn't even have the courtesy to fill me with this."

Latching her eyes with his, she played with his starchy cream between her fingers. She slipped it into her mouth, eyes at half-mast as she sucked. Another bigger dollop of semen laced her finger. She inhaled its scent, making sure Itami's gaze was fixated onto her actions. Again she placed her fingers between her lips, this time keeping her mouth open to ensure he sees her tongue eagerly cleaning off his cream as she moaned softly.

Closing her pink lips around those digits, she pulled out slowly, the moonlight refracting off its sheen.

Itami is left speechless, unfeeling of the other globs of cum dripping from her skin into his lap. Her desired response was to be found in between his legs, his appendage attentive once more as it poked against her inner thighs.

The priestess suddenly closed the distance between their lips, swirling her tongue within. She pressed herself purposely against him, writhing her sticky skin against his, staining him with his own seed. Itami groaned at the filthy sensation, enraptured by the feeling of blooming buds digging into him, the tenderness of her skin sparking against him.

He suddenly felt her moistness slick over his erection. The tension built again, Rory separated her kiss, her breaths brushing over his nose. She smiled as he pulsed against her, rearing to go again. A violent moan wiped the small smile from her lips as her body was struck by a burst of arousal. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, panting against him.

"There's still…so much fighting…" Rory whispered, a whimper escaping her. "So much death."

She pulled back, her hand grasping him, stroking with intent as she looked at him with her pleading eyes. Itami gasped at the pressure. His lips primed with a protest, but he found it stuck in his throat.

"Fill me, Itmai~" she groaned. She rubbed his tip against her slit, earning another throb. "Fill me with your seed…"

Her goading whispers wrapped around Itami's mind and for the second time that night, his judgment was thrown out of the window. He was going to ravage her, to pay her back for every single tease and flirt.

With that, his hands grabbed her hips, and in a single stroke, he took her breath away.

* * *

 _More to come._

 _(pun intended)_


	3. Melts the Heart

Lightheadedness encompassed Itami as Rory bounced and squirmed against him. He let out a groan into her mouth as their tongues heatedly embraced. She returned the favor tenfold with each of her lecherous undulations, her whines echoing down his throat. In and out, Itami's hardness continued to grow harder until its head almost turned blue with the pressure. The priestess couldn't get enough of the soldier's firmness as it dug into her with every one of her vertical thrusts.

The fleshy mingled aroma of Rory's skin, his essence, and their combined sweat filled Itami's nostrils. Lewd was the only word to describe it. His hands grabbed and gripped her ass, relishing in the utter softness of her flesh. He played with her rear cheeks, aiding her movements as she took him into her heat again and again. One for experimentation, Itami simultaneously smacked and grabbed one of her cheeks.

Rory's body flinched at the shock of the sensation, a surprised whimper escaping her nose. She shivered at the tingle of Itami's left finger tingling up her spine, sighing into their liplock as it pulled softly at her hair. Suddenly the hand on her ass smacked it again before soothing the sting with soft gropes. Rory tried separating from their kiss, only to find that the hand in her hair was clenching it now, holding her against Itami's aggressive lips.

Her arousal spiked as Itami continued his dominance. Sweat rolled down her skin as her bounces grew in intensity. It had been too long since her urges had been slaked without violence, without the drawing of blood. This kind of sacrifice was something that she missed sorely. And as she struggled to breath against Itami's desperate mouth, she knew he was experiencing the same thing.

She clamped the legs around his back tighter, torturously grinding her hips in tantalizing circles. Though the pace was slower, the effect was immediate-Itami's cock throbbed within her, threatening to blow.

Quelling the danger, the hand Itami had gripped in her hair was forced to join its partner, gripping the soft, fleshy globules of her ass once more. He interrupted her rhythm, opting to resume her rapid up and down. Though free from his restraint, Rory continued to keep her lips on his, smiling into it as she felt the soldier regain his control.

By now the embrace their mouths sloppily wrestled in had devolved from kisses into a wet mess of lips. It wasn't about technique as it was about the mere contact and slipshod exchange of saliva, most of it dribbling down between their chins. The echoes of it all, of Itami entering her repeatedly, of tongues coiling, of skin slapping, of throats moaning, it all intermingled into an arousing dissonance of sex. And neither party wanted it to stop.

However, lewd and arousing as it was, Rory could also hear the silenced gunshots, the cracking bones, the piercing of flesh. How she held on to her sanity was a mystery. She suddenly forced herself away from Itami's dominance, clear strings of juices tumbling and contributing to the mess in between. More souls passed through her, making her gasp, her springing movements almost halted as she buried her face into the crook of Itami's neck. A moment later and her nails gripped into Itami's shoulders tightly, gaining a yelp.

Her inner muscles tightened, making the soldier below her gasp with her. Within seconds the pleasure reached a peak that refused to relent as sticky heat burst forth from within her. She mewled and convulsed, uncaring of Itami's struggle to maintain himself as the girl's movements practically forced him to join in her climax.

The soldier held strong however, aiding her with soft kisses on her exposed neck, hands brushing over the luscious flesh of her thighs. An urge of mischief swept over him, and one of his hands made its way above her heat. Its thumb began its work, rubbing the hood of her clit, teasing yet insistent. Rory had to stifle a scream as her orgasm suddenly extended, more fire coursing through her nerves.

Itami continued his assault, lips clamping over the skin of her neck, penetrating through its thin, sweaty sheen. Then his teeth bit down. Hard.

Rory couldn't fight back the squeal as she threw her head back, nails raking Itami's back. As a demigoddess she knew she had to control her strength lest she killed the object of her lustful affections. But with the risks Itami was taking, even with the knowledge of how simple it would be for her to accidentally break his neck, the ordeal was beginning to become a little more than strenuous.

Still riding out the torrent of white-hot pleasure and overcoming the shock of Itami's teeth burrowing into her pearly skin, the priestess' hazy vision suddenly grew more blurry. Simultaneously, the seeming impossible happened: the pleasure got worse.

It took her a few seconds to realize the absence of Itami's shoulders, her hands now gripping onto his hard chest. She was also suddenly aware of his hard grip on her hips, his muscles effortlessly sliding her body around his hard cock.

Demigoddess or not, Itami knew that no matter how strong she was, she still had the body of a small teenager. And now as he controlled her upwards thrusts by lifting and slamming her onto his crotch, he was grateful he did. The soldier gritted his teeth at the tightness he endured, a seemingly endless splurge of Rory's essence coating their nether regions as she rode him.

Her pink inner muscles grabbed and gripped him in a way he had never felt before. It was a miracle he hadn't finished by now. The head of his hardness was delved the deepest it could go with every vertical motion Itami willed.

He let out subdued moans as he beheld her, bouncing helplessly within his strength. His eyes roamed, appreciating the curling of her small toes, the white knuckled-fists of her lithe fingers. Her raven black hair shook in flayed in small beautiful waves, beads of sweat its length, contrasting the ivory of her luscious skin. He wanted to lick every inch of her body as it shone to him in its full, vulnerable bareness, clothed only by sweat and moonlight. A throb pulsed through him when his eyes settled on the sight of his cock entering her over and over, the skin of her inner thighs positively glistening as her soft nether lips sucked in Itami's lust.

Suddenly she convulsed in his grip again, the vibrations ringing through their intimate connection as she rode it out. With eyes still trained on her petals as their inner workings undulated and coiled around him with its heat, hot stickiness suddenly made Itami flinch as it squirted onto his cheek. He dodged another shot as Rory's essence squirted all over his body, latching onto his skin as well as her arms.

Rory's breathless moan brought his eyes to hers. A smile struggled to supplant her open lips. Through her hazy scarlet and intense blush, it was almost as if the last climax was her intent.

In a show of courtesy, Itami slowed the thrusts, letting both of them savor how his girth slowly squeezed itself into her hot pink folds, its head throbbing for release. Rory quickly came down from her high, and in that small window of clarity, she acted. Knees digging into the floor, she slowly lay her body atop the soldier's, her ass slowly sticking up into the air as her lower back made a small dip.

Rory's hair formed a small veil around their faces as she looked down at him. She gave him a smile, her face more controlled, not as contorted and primal as it was only moments before. Then, her hands seized his wrists behind her, wrenching them off her hips. Even if he had resisted, her strength would have won out. She placed them on the softness of her raised rear, to which Itami gratefully responded with a soft squeeze. The gesture gained a small sort of whine.

Then, her lips found his again. Her kisses softly swirled over his, less intense and desperate, more passionate and savorous. Itami felt her hands cup his cheeks as she continued, slowly and teasingly touching his tongue with hers. It was at that moment he realized how much less…empty his lips felt with hers.

Suddenly the priestess began moving. Her hips expertly rolled against him, the position slightly curving his hardness into her wet heat. Rory separated from him, taking her hands off his cheeks to support herself. Their eyes locked, and she continued.

The message was clear: she was in control now.

Itami took it in stride, letting her pilot herself with her slow thrusts. Her hips sensuously gyrated, sucking in his length with measured strokes. In this position his girth couldn't reach the deeper parts of the priestess, but with his hands firmly gripping her ass and her sweaty frame softly gyrating against his, that fact was well compensated for.

Her hips slowly increased their speed. Her folds wrapped around Itami's throbbing vein and siphoned him inside the tightness in with eager squelches. The eye contact shared as she looked at him below grew in intensity, intimacy more potent than the kisses they had shared.

Soon enough, Rory's rhythm established itself with a swift tempo.

Her body rocked atop Itami's as he stimulated her innermost heat. His hands shifted from her buttocks, opting to squeeze and caress the irresistible skin of her thighs. Rory bit her lip, droplets of sweat beginning to roll down the skin of cheeks.

A telltale throb suddenly pulsed through the soldier's length. The priestess felt it instantly. She read the soldier's face below as he looked up at her, teeth gritted, more sweat on his brow.

She smiled down at him. With his release imminent, the priestess knew she wanted everything he had. Just the thought of the load he had unleashed on her skin filling her inside sent a pulse of arousal through her own system.

Eyes never leaving his, Rory slowly stopped her small thrusts. She sat up on top of him, careful to keep his length within her. Then, slowly she began to turn. Both of their breaths caught at the sensation as she repositioned herself upon him. Itami's hands helped her, guiding her waist in its revolution. Then, Rory stopped.

Together they shared their breaths as the priestess looked over her shoulder. Itami caught the red of her pupils, as his breaths came out in short raspy, bursts. Then, Rory's hips began movement. A collective moan echoed between them. The priestess' hands gripped the floor as she bounced and bounced, letting Itami's full length strike her innermost heat. The sensation intoxicated her. Facing the direction of Itami's feet, she had nowhere to focus, no lusty swirl of his brown pupils. Nonetheless, the reassuring and aiding hands wrapped around her waist were more than enough for comfort.

Itami hissed out his breaths as Rory continued. The way she moved with a body that small was deadly. He drank in the sight of her naked back, the dip of her spine and her lower back as they worked to pleasure him. Her long, raven hair still flaying tantalizingly in front of him, some of its strands sticking to her skin. His tongue ached for her taste. Caught up in his appreciation, Itami suddenly let out another loud groan. Several throbs went through his cock. Rory responded in kind, letting out a giggling sigh as she sped up faster, her ass smacking against his lower stomach.

He held, feeling the fire begin to break loose from his arousal's base. This was it.

Desiring her pleasure as much as his, Itami reached around her waist, finding the tip of their intimate connection. With dutiful fingers he rubbed her clit vigorously, adding in a squeeze for good measure. In a matter of seconds Rory moaned louder. Her hands grasped his, threatening to topple her balance as all of her weight transferred to her knees. Itami gasped when the demigoddess finally clenched around him, inner pinkness rippling and coaxing for his seed.

With that, Itami immediately reached his peak.

Rory had no opportunity to brace herself as Itami shuddered below her. The soldier gripped her waist as tightly as he could, making sure her folds tightly hugged him to his hilt. Then, as the priestess still shook from her own climax, Itami came. The fire from the base of his hardness spurted forward in thick loads of white. The soldier pathetically thrust upwards to aid his discharge, letting out desperate groans. Spurt after spurt of his semen filled Rory's empty womb.

Itami's mind swirled at the euphoria of it all, the feeling of this small girl's wet, hot muscles milking him completely was almost too much. It was difficult finding his breath as his climax continued, his cock pulsing desperately within her heat. The thick torrent of his essence spurted into the priestess' body, its foreign heat merely adding to her sensory overload. Soon enough the discharge of spunk filled her completely. With no more room within that innermost cavern, the cum began to lewdly spurt out from Rory's worn petals.

In a very gradual slope, Itami slowly began to recover from his high. The last spurt of his seed lost itself amongst the thick load around it. His hips stopped their small, erratic upward thrusts, and his hands lost their grip on her waist, absentmindedly stroking the sweaty skin of her thighs. He felt his work begin to coat his exposed gonads, the thick stream of mixed essence dripping onto the floor like cream.

Slowly, the soldier regained his breath. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, mind still reeling from the heated sensations his body underwent only a few moments earlier. His heart hammered in his chest.

Rory rode out her last wave around the same time. Her breaths came out heavy as the pleasure finally subsided. Regaining clarity of mind her eyes widened at the sight of just how much semen spilled out of their conjoined intimate parts. She lifted herself off of his body slightly, using her hand to extract his limp length. They shared a small sigh as it slicked out of her. More syrupy white spilled out of Rory's folds, the sensation making her gasp and bite her lip. She felt the amount of seed sloshing around in her womb, its heat filling her in a way she hadn't felt in centuries.

The priestess took a deep breath as she tried settling into her normal heartbeat. She repositioned herself a slightly, scooting back onto the soldier's lower abdomen. A harsh starchy aroma suddenly wafted into her nostrils, her eyes following its point of origin to her swollen nether lips. Rory stared at the stickiness before immediately scooping it with her hand. It passed into her lips, tingling onto her tongue. The demigoddess sighed contentedly at its taste, eagerly fingering more sticky morsels onto her hands.

She outstretched her fingers, admiring the way Itami's cum webbed between her fingers. One by one those fingers went into her lips, savorous sighs nearly morphing into moans. The sensation of the hot goo slithering down her throat had an almost addictive affect.

Rory stopped suddenly, realizing just how much she this was rekindling her arousal. And also just how empty she felt without him inside of her.

In the midst of her lewd dessert, she squeaked as Itami sat up and softly bit her neck. She giggled then, feeling his strong arms encircling her in an embrace. The warmth of his chest pressed into her naked skin tantalizingly he slowly repositioned her onto the floor. One of his hands turned her head softly towards his, and their lips met in a kiss.

As their lips softly pecked and suckled, she felt his hands softly roam her body. Their fingers appreciated her every curve, careful in their surveyance of her sweaty skin. One of them smoothed up her side, palming her breast. She sighed into the kiss, a moan softly breezing through her nose as the hand toggled at her nipple. It took her a few moments to realize that her own fingers were stimulatingly rubbing her still-swollen folds.

Rory pulled back from the kiss, opening her eyes with a brush of her eyelashes. She grinned that grin of hers, the one that always managed to make the soldier gulp.

"You filled me up so much," she whispered, making sure her breath wisped against his face. She leaned in then, planting a slow, swirling kiss on his lips. "But I still want more…"

Itami rolled his eyes with a grin of his own.

"You're insatiable…"

Her fingers reached behind her back, grasping his cock. To her surprise it was already semi-erect, instantly responding to her soft touch.

"Look who's talking."

They shared a silence as Itami gave in, feeling new arousal coursing through the fresh erection. He decided to return the favor. The hand that wasn't on her soft breast moved between her thighs, smoothing down her navel. At her slit, Itami slowly fingered her, pushing dollops of white trying to escape back into her folds. The sensation made her squirm in his lap, her lower back smoothing over the head of his growing length.

Itami suddenly remembered when they had first met. As he pleasured the girl and her soft skin stimulated his arousal, the soldier realized how closely they were mirroring their first encounter together in that Humvee. He remembered how she squirmed teasingly in his lap for everyone to see. How hard he fought back his urge to pop a boner. How tantalizing her scent was. And now, here he was, fingering his own cum into her womanhood as her lithe fingers stroked him.

Their pulses began to collectively quicken. Breaths now passed through lips.

Rory gave him a grin again, effectively making it the sultriest one so far.

"You know…the fighting stopped a while ago," she said softly, making sure to bite her lip at the right moment.

"Why did you decide to keep going then?"

"Other than the fact that you're very good at this, you still haven't proven it to me."

Itami gave her a questioning cock of the head.

"Proven what?"

"That you don't see me as a child…"

The soldier chuckled at that, the reverberations of his chest echoing into her back.

Rory's brow raised, sultry smile growing hotter.

"I'm serious…even after all of…this," she struggled, Itami's fingers proving to make her speech a little more difficult. "you're still treating me like one."

"How so?" Itami asked, his voice also having difficulty as the priestess softly rubbed her thumb against the slit of his head.

"You're too…nice. You even smacked me like I was a toddler needing discipline. You're good at making love; you've proven that to me quite sufficiently. But Itami," she said softly as her hand stopped its stroking and began to squeeze ever so slightly at the base. She leaned into him, making for his lips before changing trajectory to his ear. She licked it, letting a breath wisp right after. Then her voice lowered secretively as she whispered. "…I want to see how you _fuck_."


	4. Like Fire and Ice

_Just a heads-up, Tuka story is out. Second chapter will probably arrive by the end of the week. Go give it a follow or something._

* * *

The desired response was gained, a throb pulsing through Itami's attentive length. Then, as her eyes peered into his, she saw something within the soldier snap.

His erection gained another throb, and all at once his breathing grew heavier.

" _Perfect_ ," she thought to herself as Itami roughly pulled her in for a kiss.

Their tongues immediately entangled, familiar with each other's movements. Soft sighs were exchanged before Rory's turned into lustful groans. Itami's ministrations on her body had triplicated its effort; he wanted her as aroused as he was. Their kissing lasted for a few solid minutes as their sticky hands continued their dirty work. The wet echoes of their mouths managing to turn them on more than the slick, electric sensations of their locked lips.

Then, Itami separated from her. As his erection hopelessly throbbed against her lower back, she knew why. He looked at her with a fire she had never seen before, and suddenly the anticipation in her loins turned into excitement.

His hands stopped their movements, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Ever since we first met," Itami growled softly as he pushed down. Rory looked back at him as he positioned her, making her submit to his strong hands. "you've teased and flirted with this tight… _body_ …" a sigh escaped her when his hand ran down her back, pushing her down onto the floor even further. She felt him suddenly lean closely over her, his back almost touching hers, breath brushing against her ear. "And now, I can pay you back for all the times you've driven me crazy. All of the times that I just wanted to give in."

Rory suddenly arched her back, eyes shivering in shock. Her body shuddered in surprise. Itami snarled pleasurably. Without any warning or admonition, he had shoved himself inside her.

The soldier let himself wallow inside for bit, feeling how different her inner walls pulsed, covered in his thick semen. He retreated from her neck with a bite, adjusting his position as he knelt behind her. Slowly, he continued. He gripped the roundness of her ass with an almost frantic squeeze. God, just looking at the way she squirmed below his mercy was nearly enough to blow his load right then and there.

With a filthy squelch his cock squeezed out of her, scraping out thick dollops of his seed with it. Itami beheld their intimate connection, watching as he thrust into her again and again, feeling his dirty mind arouse him further at the sight of cum spurting out of her moistness with every thrust. The muddle of their mixed essence urged him forward, her tightness still something he still struggled to enter.

Itami excitedly began to thrust faster, relishing every second he enter her small slit. The smells of her sweet scent and the sperm dribbling down the back of her thighs assaulted his nose as he continued, but it only aided in making him harder. Their skin met each other in lewd, wet kisses, smacking in a muffled cacophony. The tempo Itami set was fast and hard as he dug into her over and over. He couldn't get enough of how much her hot snatch siphoned him in, her pink folds rippling around him with coaxing heat. The lewd resonances of their connection echoed and Itami suddenly remembered that they were in full view of their sleeping comrades.

Concern for being caught was suddenly dashed away as a pulse ran through his cock. He groaned loudly as the pleasure began to increase. His eyes continued to drink in the priestess' petite body as he rocked it with every single roll of his hips. He enjoyed watching her try to contain her squeals of pleasure as her she rolled her hips into his. Itami's hands moved upwards for a better grip, grabbing her by the waist. His arms began to move in tandem, muscles slamming her into him as his hard thrusts met her halfway.

In such a short period of time, Itami was dominating her body with this much intensity. The poor priestess could barely keep up as she covered her mouth to prevent the loud screams from escaping her throat. She couldn't remember the last time a mortal had given her such pure, carnal pleasure.

A pure torrent of electricity shot through her then, and she seized up beneath him. A climax ripped her mind apart as she convulsed beneath him. Merciless, Itami kept thrusting, feeling her stickiness spurt out of her. By now all of the semen that wasn't safely pooled in her womb formed a sticky webbing of stringy goop between their bodies or added to the puddles of thick white on the floor. Rory's new discharge of essence joined that pool.

Rory was still riding out her last orgasm when another one tore through her. She could feel Itami's hardness struggle to keep itself from following her as it throbbed within her.

"Augh…Itami~" she moaned loudly, uncaring of the noise she made.

The soldier responded with an especially hard thrust, shoving her body upwards. She felt his hands grab her hips, pulling her ass up towards him. Cheek pressed to the ground, Rory felt him dig _deeper_ into her. She almost let out a squeal, but her eyes caught the open sliding door into the next room. A small thread of caution forced her to keep the exclamation to herself.

Ebony threads of her long hair shook with the rest of her petite frame. Rory came again, and again, and again. Soon her sanity began to break beneath the heavy weight of her pleasure. It was as if more fighting had resumed outside, hot souls passing through her body to Emroy. She didn't hear the splintering of wood beneath her, nor did she feel the wood trying to pierce into her fingers. Instead, she gripped tighter as the pleasure continued to kill her.

Itami noticed the holes in the floor Rory gripped onto, still amazed that she still hadn't accidentally killed him. However in seconds any thoughts other than ravaging the girl in his grasp was quickly done away with.

The soldier continued to fuck her with unbridled passion. The accumulation of their past interactions took a physical manifestation with every hard thrust of his hips. His cock throbbed inside of her, kissing the cervix welcoming more of his heat.

Sweat rolled off of his muscles, splattering from his hair. The atmosphere was suddenly hot.

Words only drunkenly tumbled from Rory's mouth, her lips agape with hard pants. She shut her eyes tight gripping harder into the floor that threatened to fall out beneath her. Every single nerve in her body was on fire as Itami continued to fill her in all the right ways.

Neither of them cared at this point of one were to wake up and catch them. They were both lost in the chase after pleasure. No matter how many times the girl stiffened and screamed his name, Itami pounded into her. Even after all the wanton thrusts, he still struggled inside of her heat, its tightness asphyxiating him to no end.

Itami let out short grunts with every one of his pounds, pistoning into her heat. The way she writhed beneath him, the way every orgasm that shattered her mind merely fueled her libido, the way she let him fuck her like this. He wanted to devour her.

His own libido was on fire. Already Itami felt that this was the best sex he had ever had in his life. As he continued to engulf himself into her tight body, he realized that she was right: he was insatiable.

No matter how many times the girl stiffened and screamed his name, Itami pounded into her. Fast, hard, and quick, he was once again grateful of her healing properties, lest she endured the bruising he would most likely have caused. He lost count of how many times she had came, and he didn't care. She wanted him to fuck her, and he was going to provide.

As his thighs smacked against hers, stickiness conjoined them before breaking into strands. He couldn't believe how she still kept siphoning him into her in an incredible hot, wet fleshy vacuum. Her folds coaxed and coaxed, utterly squeezing the throb of his cock.

Then, all at once, Itami shuddered into his climax.

Gripping her sides with a grip that almost threatened to break bones, Itami continued to pummel into her accepting heat.

He barely had time to register what was happening before his cum spurted from his throbbing length. With every spurt he rolled his hips, cum flowing into her in white hot discharges of cream. Rory squealed below him as she felt the stickiness fill her up again. This time Itami didn't savor the peak with slow rolls of his hips, he kept his hard pace even as the semen filled her over the brim.

An evil idea crossed his mind in the midst of his intense peak.

As the cum began to bubble and spurt out of her in small eruptions of milky spunk, he let one hand catch the juices dripping between her legs.

Rory is still unable to process much of what was occurring around her. The sensation of his viscous seed overflowing her womb made her breaths heavier. She could feel the thick cream gush from her folds in a constant torrent. Itami filled her in everyway possible.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open again, a blush instantly reddening her cheeks. She groaned, an alien sensation making her skin crawl. As Itami continued to cum inside of her, he had begun to finger her anus.

"I-Itami, no..." she demigoddess whined.

The soldier paid her no heed as he took the hand that had caught a large volume of his semen and began to slowly wipe the sticky syrup between her two asscheeks. He grinned at the sight of her puckered hole; tight, pink, and exposed. Then, his fingers entered, shoving the semen he had gathered inside. He felt the priestess shake as he continued, swirling his fingers within that tight hole. He made sure at least a handful of that spunk made its way inside, making it nice and slick.

He extracted himself from her, the last spurt of his climax shooting a string of cum onto her thigh. With both hands, Itami spread her ass cheeks, licking his lips at Rory's virgin anus. He heard her weak protests, also realizing the filthiness of his work, cum smeared all over the canyon of her rear's flesh, oozing from her asshole.

That realization merely made him hard again.

So, with his hands spreading her cheeks, his cock, mere seconds after unloading into her sodden petals, slowly began to push into Rory's snug entry.

Just getting the swollen head inside of her was a struggle as it forced itself into Rory's puckered hole. Slowly it squelched into her, a hiss of effort continuously escaping Itami's clenched teeth. Every inch provided a fiery friction that threatened to squeeze him to death. Pain was the prominent sensation in his conquest, his hands gripping Rory's asscheeks tighter than ever before.

Rory, with her cheek pressed against the floor, couldn't feel anything else. The hot cum dripping out of her folds, the afterthroes of her intense orgasm, it all brushed over with the sensation of Itami's cock tearing her seams apart.

Droplets of sweat traversing his naked form illustrated his effort. Itami is tempted to just close his eyes; just the sight of the priestess acted as an aphrodisiac, sending painful throbs through his suffocated length.

However, through the pain both of them could see the glimmer of pleasure, its familiar head rearing itself within the alien territory, urging Itami to continue. Soon enough, with one conclusive thrust, Itami shoves the entirety of his cock within her. He pants, trying to catch the breath siphoned from his lungs. Itami's hands still kept her cheeks apart, wary not to let them further suffocate him within their fleshy canyon.

Semen he had shoveled into her heats itself around his meat, making him groan softly. Then, he slowly extracts himself, the journey out almost as excruciating as the journey in. Just as he had hoped, the cum worked as an effective lubricant. Once about halfway out, he shoved into her again. A moan was shared in unison, another one shared as he out and in again.

Rory's grip on the splintered wood below her tightened. Her senses still rung from the pain, but as Itami's tortoise-like pace continued, the fiery sensation began to ebb. She bit into her lip as he pushed into her, feeling all sorts of stickiness splatter between her legs and his, forming more staining puddles on the floor.

Although still constrictive and tighter than anything he had ever felt before, Itami felt that it was comfortable enough for him to release the tension that spread her petite ass. He let them go, watching his cock become fully engulfed in between. As he pulled out to shove back inside again, the inclusion of Rory's rear added an entirely new sensation, the soft globules adding soft friction to the sticky heat behind them.

Itami's pace slowly continued, his hands' grip tight on her small hips. No words are exchanged. Their breaths clashed in a soft harmony of bliss. In due time, the pain suddenly deigned to step down in favor of pleasure. Soon his pace quickened in increments, each burning inch starting to consume his senses whole. Semen that had been shoved into Rory's rectum began to softly spurt out of her ass with every thrust.

Then, the rhythm found itself again. Itami grew accustomed to the asphyxiating sensation of her asshole, reveling in every reentry, her soft cheeks sucking him inside of her. Precum began to ease the friction, further increasing his speed. Soon, Itami found the effort minimal.

Below him, Rory struggled to fight back her loud squeals. It felt so strange, being drilled in that entry. Yet, the pleasure was unrivaled, so completely different from the familiar friction of her folds. She clenched, tightening her rectum around Itami's cock, earning a shuddering groan. He started going faster.

Within a short span of time, the soldier began to dig into her harder, faster. He wanted to go as deep as he could possibly go, the pleasure increasing with each and every thrust. He started to her hear moan louder and louder merely making him drill into her with more force.

Her soft ass pounded into his pelvis. He wanted more. He wanted all of her.

He started fucking her with all the strength in his body, mouth agape, eyes primal. He fucked her like an animal in the heat, squeezing her curves with ferocious intent. Instinctively he raised her ass higher and higher, slamming his sweaty skin into hers, splattering the leaking juices from her slit everywhere.

Time seemed to blur and become irrelevant. Itami was certain that he was moaning, but all he could hear was her hot flesh smashing into his. He found himself almost standing, his thrusts aimed downward towards the floor. He gripped Rory's small frame wanting to tear at her curves, those small, luscious curves. He dominated her, fucked her harder than he had ever done before in his life.

A ripple of a convulsion resounded through his engorged cock, an echo of the priestess' orgasm. He felt the hot juices splash onto his legs coupled by the screaming of his name. He didn't stop. Her ass siphoned him in a hot, fleshy vacuum, squeezing tighter and tighter around his throbbing man meat. As he thrust down into her, almost lifting the poor girl completely off the floor, pounding into her like a rag doll, Itami became addicted. He never wanted this filthy pleasure to stop. He wanted to fuck this girl into eternity.

Then, his muscles tensed up. He shuddered then, thrusting into her one last time, falling to his knees again as he pushed into the deepest crevice of the priestess' rectum. He brings her body up to his hilt, gloving him completely.

All at once, Itami's lust burst into a euphoric torrent. Splotches of black litter his vision as the pleasure overloaded every sense in his body. The white-hot cum surged into Rory, filling her to the brim. Itami's hips erratically began to writhe against her. His cock continued to unload his cum in a vicious torrent, every single spurt sending an electric sensation of bliss and satisfaction throughout his body. He watched as white cream started to bubble out of her in frothy dribbles, a particularly large spurt bursting in a small eruption of cum over her ass.

Itami removed himself from her slowly, groaning when his head escaped the hole with a slurp, white goop still spurting out of its head like a fountain. Shocked to discover cum still spurting from his tip, he watched helplessly as it continued to shoot thick ropes of white onto her ass. Acting upon instinct, Itami positions the bottom of his erection into the small gap between her fleshy mounds and bucks his hips back and forth, Rory's soft ass-cheeks grinding against his cock as he emptied the rest of his semen onto her small prepubescent body.

In breathless gasps, he watched as the rest of his load spurted all over the arch of her smooth back, staining the ivory of her thirteen-year old skin. The last spurt of his cum shot out to latch onto her neck. He backed off a little, amazed the girl's legs could still support her. He drank in the lewd sight: semen covered her petite ass, copious amounts of the thick white still dribbling from her ravaged anus, more of his stickiness pooling and dripping all over her back, webbing in between her legs.

Then, all at once, exhaustion hit the soldier like a freight train. He crumpled to the ground, panting for air. He heard Rory join him on the floor, her soft little breaths echoing in the room. Every muscle in his body felt limp and used. His chest heaved as sweat attempted to cool him, his abs rippling from his previous efforts. The moon still hung high in the sky, watching the couple recuperate in a post-coitus laze.

Itami almost drifted off to sleep as he lay there, arms and legs spread out on the floor. The cool night air drifted through the open patio door, swirling on his sweaty muscle. Then, he felt something brush against his skin. He opened his eyes, filled with Rory's scarlet. In his spent daze, she had crawled atop him, the mixed juices from her folds splattering softly onto his skin. She gave him a playful giggle, its titter managing to excite him.

Her face lowered to meet his. Her lips tantalizingly hovered closely to his as her open mouth breathed into his. They stayed that way, Rory's nose nuzzling against his, their breaths intimately mingling, eyes making love. Then, she withdrew slowly.

The silence allowed the cicadas' song to glaze over, interrupted only by the occasional snore and ruffle of sheets from the next room. Once again reminded of how they were going to explain the large holes, ridges, and stains on the floor, Itami looked at her worriedly. She shook her head softly, reassuringly.

Her attention suddenly shifted to the moon outside.

"Well…it looks like we still have a few more hours until dawn…"

She looked back at him, and instantly Itami knew it was an invitation. Gracefully she stood, intentionally brushing the skin of her thigh against his limpness.

Her gaze held with his, ensuring that he was still looking. He was, eyes following her as she made her way outside.

Rory sauntered slowly, teasingly, adding an extra sashay to her hips as she stretched, arching her back. In her slow exit, white dripped from within her, dripping down her legs, leaving a breadcrumb trail of juices that glittered on the floor.

By now Itami was sitting up, a smile crossing his lips. He looked into the other room, reassured that everyone else was asleep. Then, his attention went outside again.

Rory leaned against the patio's railing, legs crossed. The blue of the moonlight refracted brilliantly behind her, casting a long shadow. Her eyes shone brightly against the night sky as one of her hands smoothed down the front of her small frame. She softly teased her folds with a silent moan, eyes never leaving the soldier's. She knew that he was already hard again.

She stopped her sultry show, and gave him that smile. The smile that she had given him at the beginning of the night, sitting outside, waiting for him. Topping it all off, the demigoddess crooked her finger, beckoning for him to fill her again.

Itami didn't even need to think. By the time he stood in the doorframe, looking over Rory with appreciative eyes, the soldier knew there was only one word to describe her. And as he closed the distance between them, her warmth wisping against his skin, he knew it applied to him too.

Her lips, pink and empty, pleaded. The word on his mind slipped through his own lips before he swooped down and obliged, hands finding her rump.

"Insatiable."


End file.
